Octavian
"Goodday to you sir and welcome." Octavian is a Paper Mario fancharacter created by MSPA user ChristianBurger. Octavian is a white Magiblot who enjoys creating macabre scene reanactments from plays using the skeletal remains of anything he can get his gloves on . Most are put-off by Octavian's odd sense art, but he simply views it as normal. Humor Profile *25% Ardent ** + Zeal ** - Irritation *20% Mend ** + Compassion ** - Envy *25% Vision ** + Creative ** + Artist ** -Introvert *30% Turnaround (Within a Skull shaped Soul Capsule) ** +/- Eccentric ** - Disturbing ** - Intense Distinguishing Features *White colouration *Purple gloves *Yellow eyes and smile Personality and Interests Personality: Octavian works at a pawn shop inbetween building just inside Rhythm City's limits. It gets him by and sometimes odd and interessting things pass through his gloves, but his true passion is his art. In his spare time Octavian creates dioramas of famous scenes from plays and movies with skeletons he aquires, either legitimately or not. Unfortunately, not many get to witness his "masterpieces" becuase of his eccentric and peculiar behavior. Even if one were to overlook his oddness, he is quite introverted making it difficult for others to really get to know him. In the off chance one was able to become his friend, he would become very open and helpful. Interests: Octavian enjoys the arts, specifically the theatrical variety though he does draw when business is slow at his shop. He specifically enjoys the works of the late William Toadspeare, especially Toadio and Goombiette. Outside of fine arts, Octavian enjoys collecting things like stamps, stickers or rare coins, though he doesn't have a preference for any of them. He seems to like purple and red over other colours and sometimes goes out of his way to change colours if he he has the chance. '''Backstory: '''His childhood is a bit uncertain, though some know he was born, or created, near the end of Count Bleck's reign. Something was a bit off with his coming to be, he had no hue! This was one, but not all, of the reasons he was forced out. Count Blecks reign ended in peace and since the Magiblots did not have further use, they dispersed throughout the land. With Magiblots having no real parents and the others almost instantly shunned him, Octavian to to solitude within Clementine Island. Having no money he preformed some oddjobs to get enough income to afford a place to live. After awhile he finally had enough to get one of the cheaper houses in the area, a old store that double as a house. Octavian settled in well enough into his new abode. While looking around he discovered a room completely filled with an odd assortment of various things including various books. The jobs he was doing could support only him for so long, so he decide to open a pawn shop with the stuff that he didn't want as inventory. Category:Fan Characters